


The Omega Sparda

by Beta1357



Category: Devil May Cry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 12:17:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20209627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beta1357/pseuds/Beta1357
Summary: A short telling of what became of Sparda when he disappeared and when he died.





	The Omega Sparda

**Author's Note:**

> This is just an interpretation, you don’t need to agree or like it but I do like it very much myself so I hope you do as well!

It was a clear night, the moon was full and shining beautifully among the stars. There was a man standing by himself, staring at the sky with a faint smile. He seemed rather old, at least in his mid 40s.

Though that didn’t last long as he started to transform, become a demon. He had huge horns, slight eyes, no nose and a mouth full of sharp teeth. If anyone who knew this man in this form would know, he is the Dark Knight Sparda.

He looked down at his hands and saw that they became scaly and his nails became sharp. There was a small chuckle coming from him, “It has been quite a while since I have been in this form, and my, how I have forgotten what it felt like to be like this.” He spoke to himself, and then he heard a rustle coming from behind him.

Sparda looked and saw someone familiar, someone he had betrayed, Mundus, though in his human form. He had black hair that looked like he didn’t take care of, pale skin like the moon, and light red eyes. He definitely wasn’t human.

“How long has it been since we last met, Sparda? Two millennia?” Mundus spoke quietly, his arms crossed and a little smirk came up to his face.

“I can’t quite remember, though I’m not surprised to see you again. I know what you’re about to do, the havoc you’ll cause, the heartbreak you’ll start, and the vengeance that will be held against you” Sparda spoke just as quietly, and he may be speaking of an event that will surely be tragic, he is seemingly content.

“And what are you going to do about it? Surely you won’t leave your family to die.” The black haired man spoke, confidence riddled his tone. He was assumed by what he thought Sparda was thinking.

“Nothing, for I know what will happen once it is done. I’m sad to think that my wife will die soon,” the thought made him sigh sadly, “Oh how wonderful she was to me, to the boys, to anyone. But.. I know it must be done”

“If you’re content with your families death, then you must know what I’m here to do”

“I do, and you may think that I’ll put up a fight, but I will not. My fate has been set the moment I settled down, so it’s useless to prolong the inevitable.”  
Mundus looked around, and there was nothing but grass and trees around. He thought he would’ve seen Force Edge near, but nothing. Not even the Rebellion or the Yamato is near. What a foolish way to go, he thought. “Fine then, do you have any last words before you return home? To the underworld?”

“All I have to say is I am the first to protect humanity with a shield held up for the weak, but I am certainly not the last. You’ll understand what I speak of in time” he smirked to himself as he spoke, knowing what will he had set up now will come back to bite Mundus in the future. And with that, he turned back into a human with his silver hair shimmering in the light of the moon.

Mundus followed Sparda’s transformation with his own, transforming into a red and white demon with a large sword in hand. He lunged at Sparda and skewered him in the chest.

Sparda, with his last breath, mumbled something. Though it was too quiet to hear.  
The omega Sparda, the end of his story.


End file.
